2014
|thumb|250px]] '']] ''|right|260px]] ''|right|260px]] ''|thumb|250px]] '']] Theatrical releases Feature Films *March 14 - ''Need for Speed was released to negative reviews. *March 21 - Muppets Most Wanted was released to positive reviews. *April 2 - The Pirate Fairy *April 4 - Captain America: The Winter Soldier was released to highly positive reviews. *April 18 - Bears ''was released to highly positive reviews. *May 16 - ''Million Dollar Arm *May 30 - Maleficent *July 18 - Planes: Fire & Rescue *August 1 - Guardians of the Galaxy *October 10 - Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day *November 7 - Big Hero 6 *November 21 - McFarland *December 25 - Into the Woods Shorts *March 21 - Party Central *November 7 - Feast Television *January 17 - Cloud 9 and I Didn't Do It premiered on the Disney Channel. *January 20 - Sheriff Callie's Wild West premiered on Disney Junior: The Channel. It later premiered on the Disney Channel's Disney Junior programming block on February 14. *February 16 - Good Luck Charlie's last episode, Good Bye Charlie, aired on the Disney Channel. *March 3 - Win, Lose or Draw premiered on the Disney Channel. *March 4 - Sofia the First began its second season. *March 21 - ANT Farm aired its final episode. *March 31 - Wander Over Yonder starts airing new episodes on Disney XD before airing them on the Disney Channel. *April 2 - Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers premiered in Japan *April 4 - Fish Hooks aired its series finale. *April 11 - Mickey Mouse began its second season. *April 21 - Gravity Falls began airing new shorts on Disney XD before airing them on the Disney Channel. *June 27 - Girl Meets World will premiere on the Disney Channel. *July 7 - The 7D will premiere on Disney XD. *July 18 - Zapped will premiere on the Disney Channel. *Summer - Gravity Falls will begin its second season on the Disney Channel. *Summer - Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars will premiere on the Disney Channel and Disney XD. *Fall - Star Wars Rebels will premiere on the Disney Channel and Disney XD. *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' will begin its second season. *''Star and the Forces of Evil'' will premiere in the Fall on the Disney Channel. *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' will premiere in the Fall on Disney XD. *December - Toy Story That Time Forgot will premiere on ABC. Soundtracks *January 28 - Sofia the First: Songs From Enchancia *February 11 - Disney Channel Play It Loud *March 18 ** Disney Junior DJ Shuffle ** Muppets Most Wanted *April 15 - Music Inspired by The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck *April 22 - Dconstructed *April 29 - DuckTales Remastered (Official Game Soundtrack) *May 19 - Million Dollar Arm (soundtrack) *May 27 - Maleficent (soundtrack) *June 17 - Aladdin Original Broadway Cast Recording Theme parks *January 4 - The Celebrate A Dreams Come True Parade had its final performances at the Magic Kingdom. *January 6 - Camp Minnie-Mickey at Disney's Animal Kingdom closed to make way for Avatar Land. *January 14 - Sweet Duffy began at Tokyo DisneySea. *January 14 - Changes were made for My Friend Duffy at Tokyo DisneySea. *January 20 - The new version of My Friend Duffy debuted at Cape Cod Cook-Off at Tokyo DisneySea. *February 18 - March 31 - Duffy's Fluffy Journey, a special event, began at Tokyo DisneySea. *March 9 - Festival of Fantasy Parade debuted at the Magic Kingdom. *March 20 - The Tokyo Disney Resort's 30th anniversary celebrations ends. Sweet Duffy at Tokyo DisneySea ends. *April 2 - Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage at Tokyo DisneySea begins. *April 2 - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit debuted at the Tokyo Disney Resort as a meet-and-greet character. *May 28 - Seven Dwarfs Mine Train will open at the Magic Kingdom. *Fall - Paint the Night Parade will be premiered at Hong Kong Disneyland. Home video releases *January 28 - The Fifth Estate (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy and DVD) *February 11 - The Jungle Book: Diamond Edition (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy and DVD) and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Minnie-Rella (DVD) *February 25 - Thor: The Dark World (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy) *March 11 - Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo: Hippity Hoppity Roo Edition (Blu-ray + Digital Copy and DVD) *March 18 - Frozen (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy), Saving Mr. Banks (Blu-Ray + Digital Copy and DVD) and The Jungle Book 2 (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy) *March 25 - Delivery Man (Blu-ray and DVD) *April 1 - The Pirate Fairy (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy) *April 8 - Sofia the First: The Floating Palace (DVD) *May 20 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Around the Clubhouse World (DVD) *June 10 - Hercules (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy) and Tarzan: Special Edition (Blu-ray + Digital Copy) *Summer - Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (Blu-ray) *August 5 - Muppets Most Wanted (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy) *October 7 - Sleeping Beauty: Diamond Edition (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy) Video games *April 11 - Disney Magical World (in North America) *Fall - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *''Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 ReMIX'' *''Fantasia: Music Evolved'' *''Star Wars: Assault Team'' People Deaths *January 16 - Dave Madden (actor) *February 1 - Maximilian Schell (actor, writer, director and producer) *February 2 - Philip Seymour Hoffman (actor and director) *February 10 - Shirley Temple (actress, singer, dancer, autobiographer and former United States ambassador) *February 14 - John Henson (Muppet performer and son of Jim Henson) *February 15 - Christopher Malcolm (actor) *March 25 - Lynda Petty *April 6 - Mickey Rooney (actor and entertainer) *April 29 - Bob Hoskins (actor) Comics *May 2 - Mickey Mouse: The Floyd Gottfredson Library - Outwits the Phantom Blot, Donald Duck: The Carl Barks Library - Trail of the Unicorn *June 7 - The Don Rosa Library: Volume 1 - The Son of the Sun *October 7 - The Don Rosa Library: Volume 2 - Return to Plain Awful *October 20 - Mickey Mouse: The Floyd Gottfredson Library - Lost In Lands Long Ago *November 5 - Uncle Scrooge: The Carl Barks Library - Trail of the Unicorn Books *January 7 - Doc McStuffins: As Big as a Whale, Monsters University: Big Monster, Little Monster, Minnie Mouse: Bow-Bot Robot, Sofia the First: Bunny Magic!, Cars: The Easter Buggy, Merida: Legend of the Emeralds, Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex, Planes: Plane Pals, Rapunzel's Pretty Pony, Monsters, Inc.: Puppy Problems!/Sulley Visits the Doctor', Disney Princess: A Royal Easter, Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Shadow Play!, 'Thumper and the Noisy Ducky, 'Disney Princess: Travel Like a Princess *January 14 - Aladdin, The Book of Doof: How to Find an Arch Nemesis and Other Evil Advice, and Sofia the First Read-Along Storybook and CD: Once Upon a Princess *January 21 - Sofia the First: The Royal Games *Feburary 4 - Don't Meddle with Miss Nettle, Jake's Birthday Bash, Muppets Most Wanted: Read-Along Storybook and CD, Disney Doc McStuffins Guess Who, Doc!, and Sofia the First The Enchanted Feast *February 7 - The Muppets Character Encyclopedia *February 11 - Muppets Most Wanted: Kermit's Double Trouble, Muppets Most Wanted: The Official Tour Book, and Muppets Most Wanted: The Junior Novel *Feburary 18 - An Amazing Snowman *March 4 - Sofia the First: Royal Lessons, Captain America: The Winter Soldier junior novel, and Sofia the First: Sofia Takes the Lead *March 11 - Mickey & Friends: Huey, Dewey, and Louie's Rainy Day Adventure, Iron Man vs. Whiplash *March 18 - Doc McStuffins Leilani's Lu'au *March 25 - Lost in the Museum *April 1 - Kingdom Keepers VII *April 8 - The Art of the Disney Golden Books *April 15 - The Good Dinosaur Junior Novelization *May 13 - Minnie in Paris *May 20 - Trouble Times Two *June 3 - Planes: Fire and Rescue: Read-Along Storybook and CD, Planes: Fire and Rescue: The Junior Novel, Wishing on a Bow *July 1 - The Birthday Disaster *July 21 - Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels *July 22 - Ariel's Royal Wedding/Aurora's Royal Wedding, Happy Summerween! / The Convenience Store...of HORRORS!, Gravity Falls: Pining Away, Jessie: Livin' the Life, M Is for Monster, Toy Story of Terror! *August 5 - Treasure of the Tides, Star Wars Rebels: Ezra's Wookiee Rescue, Star Wars Rebels: A New Hero, Chopper Saves the Day, Ezra's Gamble, Rise of the Rebels, Zeb to the Rescue, Ezra and the Pilot *August 26 - Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head *August - Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide *September 2 - Dear Princess, A Goofy Fairy Tale, Mickey Mouse: Emblem of the American Spirit *September 9 - Disney Christmas Storybook Collection *September 16 - Minnie's Winter Bow Show '', ''A Very McStuffins Christmas *October 7 - Dipper and Mabel's Guide to the Unknown and Nonstop Fun!, Gravity Falls: Once Upon a Swine *October 28 - Disney During World War II: How the Walt Disney Studio Contributed to Victory in the War Events *March 20 - Aladdin opens on Broadway. Behind the scenes *July - Production will begin on Teen Beach Movie 2. 2014